


Appeasing Dis Pater

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mystery, Rimming, Romance, Secret Snarry Swap 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Seven years after war, Severus is a war hero, a wealthy man, and engaged in the potions research he'd always dreamed off, If there was something missing from his solitary life, it was because he'd chosen that path. When a new threat looms, how will Severus handle having to work with the man who still fueled his passions?





	Appeasing Dis Pater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the snape_potter Secret Snarry Swap 2017. 
> 
> Prompt 15 from alisanne: Hearing about a plot to reanimate Voldemort on the winter solstice, Snape notifies the Aurors, who assigns Auror Potter to the case. It takes time to develop trust, but eventually they realize they'll have to work together to defeat this new threat.

Severus Snape Apparated into a dark alley in an upscale Muggle section of London. It was one of several locations he used when meeting his exclusive clientele in the area. The specialized, custom crafted potions he brewed were far from cheap, but Severus had no need for money and accepted only those requests which interested him. Male conception and infertility potions, Gender Transfer elixirs, and Deaging Draughts seemed to be the rage in wealthy Wizarding households lately. Severus attributed this to the belief, seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts, the Dark Lord was truly dead. Prosperity had returned to most communities, funded by reparation payments paid by the same families which made up his client base. 

Casting spells to make sure the alley was empty and there was no threat of ambush, Severus made his way silently to the street, already bustling with early morning traffic. His expensive Muggle suit and overcoat blended in perfectly with the other pedestrians hurrying along the sideway. Keeping a careful watch on those around him, Severus thought back to the message which had him out at this hour. It had been carried by a rather plain-looking brown barn owl, the paper was devoid of any magical signature and written on Muggle notepaper. The handwriting had been disguised, but the phrasing familiar. What it had said made the hair on the back of his neck stand up:

_Must meet you soonest concerning an urgent matter involving a potion only you could brew. The Churchill Arms Pub, Kensington, tomorrow 0600._

The note wasn’t signed and Severus realized it was a possibility he was walking into a trap. There were a number of truly horrific potions he'd created on the orders of the Dark Lord and Severus shuddered. His footsteps sped up of their own accord. He’d taken precautions, including a complex glamour which made him appear to be a Weasley cousin, as well as a Portkey in his ring, which would activate if his heart beat rapidly deviated from normal, too high or too low. It may have been years since the war ended, but with a fair number of his former colleagues out of Azkaban or having paid enormous fines instead, Severus was always cautious. This particular pub was where Severus had met several of his most wealthy patrons, all supposedly reformed Death Eaters, but ones he shared some trust with. It was one of these he was expecting to meet.

Entering the pub through a side door, Severus surveyed the room. Of the several seated patrons, he wasn’t surprised not to recognize anyone; however, the wizard among them stood out. Circling the dimly lit room, Severus approached the table from the back and slid into a chair. The man might be wearing dark skin and eyes, but Severus knew who it was immediately by his nervous, wide-eyed stare. Finding out why Draco Malfoy wanted to meet him with such urgency would be interesting.

“It has been a while since I’ve seen you, I trust all is well at home?” Severus had brewed the potion which allowed Draco’s wife to conceive as well as one to help his father overcome the effects of his months in Azkaban.

Draco glanced around nervously, not even questioning how Severus knew it was him. "Everything at _home_ is fine. There is a new _threat_ I need—" 

Severus held up a hand to stop him as he discreetly cast a privacy spell. "What could be so urgent as to justify this subterfuge, Draco?"

"I intercepted a message to Father about bringing the Dark Lord back."

A chill ran down Severus' spine and he straightened in his chair, his eyes narrowing. "What did it say, exactly?"

Draco leaned closer, staring at his hands as if they fascinated him. "It said: _The winter Solstice is the optimum time to appease Dis Pater and recover our lord. Your Saturnalia Ball will be the perfect stage for it._ "

"Where did the message come from?" Severus ground out, apprehension welling in him when Draco stopped abruptly.

"It wasn't signed, nor did I recognize the handwriting. Father came in and found me reading it. He backed away immediately and didn't want anything to do with it, as it would violate his release agreement." 

"Have either of you been associating with any of _that_ crowd?" Severus hid his whirling thoughts.

"No!" Draco hissed, his eyes narrowing with anger. "I never wanted anything to do with any of them! Astoria is due in just a few weeks; do you really think I would endanger my child like that?"

Severus arched an eyebrow at the hostility in the tone. "You contacted me, which led me to believe you desired my help—"

Draco reached out a hand towards Severus, but let it drop back into his lap. "Father's reaction to the message, the clear terror it struck in him, told me I needed help. I don't know whom else I can trust!"

Lucius' reaction was telling, Severus agreed, as he continued to study Draco's face. The young man clearly recognized the danger and was terrified. Sighing, Severus knew what he needed to do and the steps he needed to take. None of them could take the chance of standing by and allowing the Dark Lord to be resurrected, again. Remedying the situation would also bring pain, Severus knew, but he had no choice.

"I'll make the necessary inquiries, but you must contact me immediately if you receive another message." Severus leaned closer. "Do not make any changes to the plans for the Ball, with the exception of making sure Astoria spends the night away from Malfoy Manor."

Draco's eyes widened alarmingly and he nodded as Severus canceled the privacy charm and left.

~~*~*~~

Severus stood perfectly still in front of the desk guarding the Minister of Magic's office. The clerk, a Hufflepuff if Severus' memory served, fidgeted under his pointed glare.

"Without an appointment, Professor, I'm afraid the Minister will be unavailable—" 

"Make him available, Mr. McGillicuddy!" Severus snapped, knowing Shacklebolt had received his Patronus almost an hour ago.

"But, sir—"

The door to Shacklebolt's office swung open and a clearly amused Minister waved Severus in. "It's all right, Mac, I'll see Master Snape. Please make sure we aren't disturbed."

Severus smirked and swept into the elegantly appointed office and seated himself in front of the massive desk without waiting to be invited. He felt Shacklebolt raise a strong privacy shield around them before sitting behind the desk. Flicking his wand in a complex pattern, Severus added his own wards as the Minister arched an eyebrow at his actions.

"Still as paranoid as ever, Severus?" the low voice rumbled, filled with humor.

"I doubt you want McGillicuddy to hear us talking about a plot to resurrect Voldemort."

Shacklebolt went ridgid at his words and added an additional layer of wards on the room himself. His eyes searched Severus' face for several long minutes before he tapped his desk top three times. A tea tray appeared on his desk and Severus could smell the Earl Grey steeping. His stomach growled appreciatively and Severus remembered his lack of breakfast. He could almost smell the vanilla with a hint of cinnamon in the scones. Shacklebolt held up a cup.

"Please, white with two," Severus told him as he reached to set a small scone on his serviette.

Severus took the cup and blew across the surface as he watched Shacklebolt fix his own. It wasn't until each had leaned back and taken a sip that Severus related the information he had received.

"And you can vouch for the source?"

"Absolutely, neither of the Malfoys have the stomach for anything like this again." Severus brushed crumbs from his fingertips. "To the point of canceling their annual Saturnalia Ball, if the need arises."

Shacklebolt frowned. "Which would drive the conspirators further underground."

"My thoughts as well." Shacklebolt gave Severus a speculative look. "Are you taking anyone to the Ball?"

Snorting, Severus laid his serviette beside his now-empty cup. ""Hardly, I merely make an appearance, eat my fill in the kitchen, and leave."

Knowing eyes met his before Severus turned his head slightly, damning himself for his weakness, which was thankfully known to very few. 

"Perhaps you could ask a friend along and linger long enough at the Ball to make sure this _event_ doesn't happen."

"I have no friends."

"Severus, I know you have become reclusive, but am I to understand you have never developed a friendship with Harry?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Severus narrowed his eyes at Shacklebolt. "I didn't realize I had to seek the Minister of Magic's guidance on whom to befriend."

A look of disbelief was replaced with accusation. "Severus, Harry worked tirelessly for your exoneration and for you to be recognized as a hero. The only thing he ever wanted out of all it was the opportunity to become your friend."

"Potter's inclusion in my life, in any capacity, would be intrusive and disruptive, as well as short-lived, as you well know."

Shacklebolt tilted his head and gave Severus an unreadable look. "I never took you for a fool, Severus, but you have been one in this area, and you will never regain the years you have wasted. Nevertheless, we have more pressing needs at the moment and I suggest you cooperate this time."

Something tightened in his chest as Severus struggled to maintain a neutral mask. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Minister; this needs immediate attention by your most highly trained operatives."

"I have a top Auror who spent three years with the Unspeakables studying immortality." Kingsley held out his hand and a file flew from a cabinet. He snagged it effortlessly and opened it, thumbing through it. "He has passed up promotion twice to concentrate on his specialty." He extended the file towards Severus. "He'll be at your house at half four this afternoon."

Severus automatically reached to accept it. "Whomever you chose must have knowledge of rituals and Horcruxes." 

"Oh, he does," Shacklebolt said softly. "He's the only wizard to have ever actually been a Horcrux."

His heart dropping to his stomach, Severus flipped the file open and saw a picture of Harry Potter smiling shyly up at him, a blush coloring his cheeks. "You expect me—"

"Yes, I do," Kingsley snapped, standing up, and Severus rose as well. "He is our best, most knowledgeable Auror and you are our 'in' with the group." He leaned forward. "Don't mess it up, Snape."

Severus turned on his heel and strode out of the office, past a gaping McGillicuddy, and out to the lift. Once he was in the atrium, Severus Flooed home. Flinging the file down on his desk, Severus poured himself a finger of Firewhiskey and downed it in one shot. He stripped off his winter cloak and robes, tossing them over the back of the small couch, wearily sitting down in his desk chair. A tap on his desk top signaled his desire for a tea tray from his house-elves and Severus waited for it to appear, preparing a strong cup before picking up the file.

Opening the cover, Severus took the time to study the blushing picture. Potter's face had matured, looking more like Lily's father now than his own father, perhaps because it had never lost the leanness of his youth, although his jaw had become more square than rounded and his cheeks filled in a bit. His most recognizable feature gleamed with intelligence behind rectangle-shaped frameless glasses. The unruly hair was longer, a swatch of fringe brushed over his scarred forehead. Potter gave him a saucy wink, which did disturbing things to Severus' body.

Turning the photo over, Severus began to read through the file which documented Potter's career with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Reading through the notes on his academy record, Severus smirked as he read the comments of the instructors, as it seemed Potter got off to a rocky start, with one instructor in particular noting Potter's laziness and entitled attitude. As he read further, however, Severus frowned as he found the one instructor was the exception instead of the rule. Every other instructor noted the effort Potter put into class, how he assisted fellow cadets, and his absolute refusal of any preferential treatment. 

Severus looked at the name of the instructor who was continually negative: _Dawlish_. His frown deepened, Severus remembered the tough-looking Auror well, a contemporary of Mad-Eye Moody, who had helped Death Eaters at the end of the war under the Confundus Charm. The man had disappeared after the Final Battle and Severus now suspected he'd been assigned to the Auror academy as punishment. Dawlish would have no love for the Boy Who Lived. As he continued to review the academy notes, Severus could see a blatant pattern of bullying and wondered why Potter had put up with it, since despite Dawlish's attempts to derail Potter, he had graduated at the top of his class.

Skimming over Potter's early career, Severus found it unremarkable, with a good ratio of cases solved and arrests made. There was a notation of being injured on duty, which required a five-day stay in St. Mungo's and a reprimand for not taking accumulated vacation time. The latter became a pattern for Potter, along with a number of commendations, and several accolades, all of which were refused by Potter. There were two recommended promotions, both refused, and a third which was awarded over Potter's protest. The two assignments were to specialized units, one with the Unspeakables and the second with the unit Potter now headed, dealing with mysterious magical incidents.

The personal information didn't seem to have been updated since Potter's academy days, listing him as unmarried and his best friends as his next of kin. Severus noted the only address for Potter was Grimmauld Place, which had him shaking his head. The profile noted a staggering amount of estimated wealth, as well as the required will having been completed. Severus' frown had morphed into a scowl and a pounding headache as he tried to unravel the mystery Potter presented. Why an incredibly wealthy young man would pursue a career almost guaranteed to maim or kill him before his time was ludicrous to him.

A chime alerted him to someone breaching his protective spells and Severus stood, moving to the window looking out over the front steps. A short man with mousey-brown hair and dressed like a Muggle tradesman was approaching and Severus narrowed his eyes. No Muggle could pass through his wards. As he watched, the man waved his hand and transformed into a tall, well-built man in scarlet robes with the gold braid of a Senior Auror. Severus stepped back as Potter looked around. 

Taking one last look at the picture of a younger Potter smiling shyly at him, Severus closed the personnel file, which disappeared with a _pop_. Severus had anticipated as much and shook his head as he Summoned his outer robes as Potter rapped on the front door. His feelings locked tight behind his shields, Severus descended the stairs and opened the door.

The face of the man on the landing bore only a superficial resemblance to the boy Severus remembered from his sixth year at Hogwarts. The chin had squared, the lips a straight line, the cheekbones seemed higher, and his eyes set deeper. Gone were the glasses which were so reminiscent of James Potter and the famous scar faded on a high forehead. The unruly hair was worn shorter, longer on the top, but short on the side. It was, however, Potter's eyes which caught Severus' attention. While still the same green as his mother's, these eyes were hardened and cold, no warmth in their depths. The boy, rather, the man had learned Occlumency at some point and learned it well. There wasn't a flicker as Potter returned Severus' scrutiny for several long moments. 

Severus pulled his eyes away and stepped back, sweeping his hand in front of him as he gestured for Potter to follow him. A niggling in the back of his mind wondered what Potter saw when he studied Severus – a washed-up old spy or a forty-five-year-old wizard in his prime. The past seven years of peace had been good to Severus and he'd worked hard to regain his health. It had taken much more to work through the sometimes crippling grief he'd experienced over his actions during both wars. Severus had paid his penance in his many philanthropic assistances and the medical research projects he carried out. Why was it he felt the need to apologize when he looked into Harry Potter's eyes?

Severus showed Potter silently to the formal sitting room where Winky already had a tea tray waiting. "May I take your robes?"

Potter shook his head, taking the armchair, which faced the entrance to the room. Severus sat on the small couch and poured two cups of tea. Holding up the sugar bowl, he was surprised when Potter shook his head, but set the cup down in front of him without comment. Severus nudged the plate of biscuits towards Potter, before fixing his own cup of white, sweet tea. Winky must have known something about Potter, as the tray contained Scottish shortbread, chocolate digestives, as well as Ginger Newts. Potter ignored the sweets and the tea as he sat, patiently waiting for Severus to speak.

Severus blew across his tea before taking a cautious sip, then setting the cup back onto the saucer. "What have you been told?"

Potter met his eyes and at least didn't insult Severus by trying to cast additional privacy spells. "There seems to be a new plot to bring Voldemort back from the dead."

A shiver ran down Severus' spine at the unexpectedly deep voice and he straightened. "An oversimplification, but essentially the issue, yes." Severus was careful to keep his voice neutral. 

"Why don't you tell me what the note said," Potter said, keeping his hands resting on his thighs. 

Leaning forward, Severus retrieved the memory of the meeting with Draco. "The anonymous note stated: ' _The winter Solstice is the optimum time to appease Dis Pater and recover our lord. Your Saturnalia Ball will be the perfect stage for it'._ "

Something flickered across Potter's eyes. "Was Malfoy junior or senior the intended recipient?" 

"Lucius, who refused to even look at the message." Severus wasn't surprised Potter had figured it out. "Draco burned it after he'd read it."

"And then he contacted you. Why?"

"There are few people the Malfoys trust anymore and none of them wish to become embroiled in anything Dark." Severus lifted his cup and took a sip. 

"Thank you, I'll take it from here," Potter said, standing abruptly.

Severus stood as well. "Bloody unlikely! You've no way into the Saturnalia Ball without an invitation! You'll need—"

"I’ll find a way," Potter snapped, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"Securing an invitation is only part of the issue, Potter! These are Death Eaters trying to restore their leader! Do you really think you can get close enough to them without someone to guide you?"

Potter stared at him. “"f you expect me to Polyjuice myself into some simpering witch and hang on your arm just to gain entry into Malfoy Manor—"

"That would get us both killed, you idiot, as everyone who will be there is well aware my taste in companions runs to males.” Severus smirked, watching Potter’s reaction.

Potter blinked, but the eyes remained hard. "I don't need your help, Snape!"

Severus clenched his jaw. "Sit down, Potter!" He snarled, feeling satisfied when Potter dropped back into his seat. "Now, Winky went to the trouble of making tea, you can at least be polite and drink it!"

Potter's head shot up. "Winky?"

Severus scowled as he seated himself. "Yes, brought her with me from Hogwarts. Drink!"

Retrieving his cup, Severus took a bracing swallow of his tea, thankful it had cooled down. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Potter pick up his cup and could see the faint tremor in his hand as he brought it to his lips. Maybe Potter wasn't as calm as he'd like Severus to think. Severus took another, slower sip of tea and reached down to nudge the plate of biscuits toward Potter. 

"I already have an invitation and will be expected to bring a young man with me," Severus said, moderating his tone. " _I_ am not sure who is responsible for this insane plan, but I am familiar with their ways—"

"Death Eaters or pure-bloods?" Potter asked in an almost reasonable tone.

Severus met his eyes. "Both, I would imagine. They'd be the only ones who could actually believe they would benefit from his return." He set his cup down and leaned forward. "I have created a variation of Polyjuice Potion which allows the drinker to keep the form they are in until they drink an antidote. You could use it to attend the Ball with me."

Potter's mouth opened as his eyes narrow, but he paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "Are you familiar with the ritual association with Saturn and Dis Pater?"

"I am familiar with Saturnalia and the common ceremonies associated with it. My mother was a traditionalist and kept many of the old ways. While I am acquainted with many of the Roman and Greek rites, I am not familiar with the particular ritual of making a sacrifice to Saturn in order to appease the God of the Underworld."

“There are a number of rituals which fall under necromancy, everything from appeasing Dis Pater with human sacrifice to resurrecting the dead. The Roman and Greek ceremonies are very similar, the main difference is the Romans keep their heads covered for anonymity and the Greeks don’t.” Potter set down his cup. “If this is the Greek ritual to sacrifice one life to bring back another, then the sacrificial person has to has special significance: high status or an enemy.”

Severus nodded. “A virginal sacrifice seemed to have great significance in many rites.”

“And it would in this one as well, but combined with one of both of the other factors would make it even more powerful.” Potter told him, leaning forward. "All the more reason for you to stay away from the Ball!"

"Me?" Severus said, surprised. "You fit almost every one of the traits you listed!" He stood, dropping his wand into his hand. "And all it would take is a simple revealing charm like this," he flicked his wand, "and they could see if you were a vir—" 

The spell Severus cast haloed white around Potter, who had also stood. His face flushed as Potter realized what Severus had done and without another word, Potter Apparated away. Severus stood dumbfounded for a moment, before shaking his head. He wasn't sure which had surprised him more: Potter Apparating through his considerable wards or the fact that he was still a virgin. 

"Well, it could have gone worse," Severus muttered as he poured himself another cup and headed to his study; he had research to do.

~~*~*~~

Three days later, Severus hadn't heard another word from the Ministry of Magic but was moving forward with the plans they had discussed. Tomorrow was the start of Saturnalia and the Ball four days later. The variation of the Polyjuice Potion was decanted and Severus had Winky clean his best dress robes. The prerequisite gifts had been purchased, house decorated, and food prepared. 

And still no word from Senior Auror Harry Potter.

Severus would have rather been hit with a Cruciatus Curse than admit he'd undertaken all the preparation for Saturnalia and Christmas as a way to keep his mind off of a certain young man. He had dissected every bit of information he could find on both Potter and remaining Voldemort sympathizers he knew of. There was surprisingly little information of the former and too many hints at activity by the latter to discern who might be behind the plot. Working late into the night and up again early in the morning, Severus had complied a large amount of research, but it hadn't helped him pinpoint any significant information. The same could be said about his quest to find information on Potter; there simply was nothing.

It would take torture to get Severus to admit every time he closed his eyes, he had the most disturbing, erotic dreams with Potter in a pivotal role. Exhausted, Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his fingertips. He was lusting after a man almost half his age. At his age, he should not be waking up with soiled sheets like a bloody teenager. Concentrating, Severus silently berated himself as he tried to shove the image of himself lying entwined with Potter, his cock surrounded by tight, slick heat as he made love to the younger man, to no avail. 

Pushing the research he had been trying to focus on away from him, Severus stood up, ignoring his body's reaction to the vivid image and headed towards his lab. A goodnight's sleep is what he needed, Severus thought as he retrieved a vial of Dreamless Sleep. 

A chime alerted him to his wards being breached and Severus snarled at Potter as he strode down to the front door, throwing it open. Darkness greeted him and Severus silently lit his wand tip as he marched down the steps, only to stumble over something lying on the ground. Whipping his wand around, Severus could make out a prone figure and swore as he saw blood on his head.

“Bloody hell, Potter! Can’t you do anything the easy way?” 

A groan was the only sound as Severus carefully levitated the unconscious man into the house and up into Severus’ bedroom. Maneuvering Potter on top of the bedding, Severus Banished his clothing. He struggled to contain a gasp as he waved up the lights.

“Winky”

The small house-elf apeared instantly, bowing low, tea towel uniform immaculate. “Master?”

“I need Madame Pomfrey from Hogwarts, immediately.”

Severus was already making a mental list of potions he would need while monitoring Potter’s breathing as Winky popped out. He applied direct pressure on a gash along Potter’s hip, trying to keep from looking further than he should, but he couldn't help himself. Severus tore his eyes away from the long, limp cock lying in a nest of curly hair immediately and Summoned a towel from the bathroom to cover Potter. 

"Severus? What in the world? It that Harry?" Poppy Pomfrey appeared at his side, her wand already scanning Potter's body. "It looked like he's been physically beaten as well as hexed." 

"Winky, I need bandages, dittany, blood replenisher—" 

"—Skele-Gro, and your Cruciatus Draught," Pomfrey said grimly as Winky nodded and left. "We'll have to be careful, Severus, we can't give him everything at once."

Severus nodded as he moved towards the head of the bed to allow Pomfrey to heal Potter's hip. "He'll need Bruise Paste as well, but we can't use it with the Cruciatus Draught."

"Or with the Skele-Gro. Any idea what happened to him?"

"I'm not sure," Severus admitted as he watched her work. 

"Strange, it is _your_ bed I find him in," Pomfrey snapped as Winky popped back into the room with a tray of potions and plasters.

Severus took a deep breath, his fingers resting lightly on Potter's forearm. "There is a plot brewing to resurrect the Dark Lord. I was advised about it and went to Kingsley, who assigned Potter. My assumption would be that he was attacked while attempting to investigate who is behind the plot."

Pomfrey gave him a shrewd look. "It sounds like you need to swallow a bit of your stiff pride, Severus, and work with Harry in this investigation."

Her words had Severus bristling. "I know that!" he snapped. "I wasn't the one who disappeared for three days!"

The mediwitch finished coaxing several potions down Potter's throat and stood up, turning to face Severus. "Despite what you believe, Severus, Harry hasn't had an easy time since Hogwarts, nor is he used to relying on anyone but himself. His friends have moved on in life, marrying and starting a family, but Harry is still very much alone. _You_ will have to take the initiative and make him believe this case is better worked together."

She leaned down and brushed the fringe off Potter's forehead. "Stop thinking of him as _Potter_ and start thinking of him as _Harry_."

Severus had no response and stood silent as Pomfrey explained what to watch for and the potion regime she wanted him to follow. Assuring Severus of her return in the morning, Pomfrey had Winky take her back to Hogwarts, leaving Severus alone with the unconscious man. Severus conjured a chair and maneuvered it beside the bed. He sank into it, staring at Potter – no, _Harry_. His skin had regained some of its color, his breathing evened out, and the telltale Cruciatus twitching had stopped. Severus slid his hand over Harry’s fingers, more surprised by the jolt of magic, warm and beguiling, which shot up his arm. Enclosing the chilled fingers in his hand, Severus prepared himself for a long night and began to format his argument to Harry as to why he wasn't going to continue the investigation on his own.

Severus stirred, struggling to hold on to sleep and the warm, enticing images he was dreaming of. The fleeting feel of fingers carding through his hair and the slender legs entwined with his was intoxicating. With a sigh, Severus turned into the warmth and the erection jutting against his thigh. Pleasure shivered down his spine and pooled in his groin, his own hard cock throbbing. Moving even closer, Severus rubbed himself against the warm leg he was now straddling.

A groan snapped Severus' eyes open and he found himself wrapped around Harry. Stilling immediately, Severus blinked his eyes several times, trying to orient himself. Bright light shone in a thin line from the edge of the drapes and pressure in his bladder told Severus he'd overslept, but he had no recollection of stripping and climbing into bed. Carefully extracting himself from Harry's surprisingly clingy arms, Severus narrowed his eyes when he saw his wand set on the bedside table – Winky's favorite place to put it when Severus fell asleep reading. 

Taking care not to disturb Harry, Severus slipped out of bed and began to cross the room when Harry sighed.

" _Severus_."

Stopping, Severus stiffened as he glanced back over his shoulder, only to see Harry had settled back into sleep. He moved directly to the shower, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything until he took care of his over-excited prick. Spelling the water to the perfect temperature, Severus slid underneath it and soaped his hands. With the vision of Harry sprawled in his bed, it took only a few strokes to bring him to completion and Severus leaned against the tile as he caught his breath. 

As he quickly finished his shower and got ready for the day, Severus reviewed all the facts of their investigation. He realized they had approached the whole incident wrong – well, he had anyway. Instead of trying to determine who was behind the plot, as they would surely show themselves at the Ball, they needed to concentrate on potential victims and how to prevent the ritual from happening. 

By the time he was done, Severus discovered Winky already had breakfast set on a tray next to the bed as well as the potions Harry was supposed to take. It also appeared Winky had refreshed the bed and dressed the patient in standard hospital pajamas, which made Harry look like a teenager again. Severus couldn't help but smirk at the image.

"Glad someone sees the humour in this," Harry said, groaning as he tried to sit up.

Severus moved to his side and helped Harry up, knowing from his sharp intake of breath Harry also felt their magic spark as Severus' fingers lingered on Harry's arm. Seating himself on the edge of the bed, Severus began uncorking potions vials and handing them to Harry, who swallowed them obediently, shuddering at the taste.

"Thank you for taking me in," Harry coughed, accepting the glass of water Severus gave him. "Although, I'm not sure why you put me in _your_ bed, as this house looks big enough for several bedrooms."

He could feel heat colour his cheeks as Severus took the glass back. "It does, I just wanted you—close, in case you needed anything."

"Pretty close, when you share the bed with me," Harry said, his eyes watching Severus closely. 

Severus met Harry's eyes, but this time, they weren't hard or hostile. Instead, he could read the vulnerability and something he didn't recognize in their depths. He cleared his throat, his fingers unconsciously reaching to touch Harry's arm.

"I wish to apologize for my flippant behavior when you were here last," Severus told him softly. "It was not my intent to embarrass or upset you, I was attempting to illustrate my point on how easily the charm could be cast."

A crooked smile appeared on Harry's face as his cheeks flushed. "I may have overreacted a bit," he admitted, eyes dropping to where Severus' hand laid on his arm. "I didn’t want to be ridiculed by you or have to explain why I was still a virgin."

"I—"

"No," Harry said, looking up. "It's in the past and we have an investigation to conduct—"

"Not until Poppy says you can get up," Severus interrupted. "You were in rough shape last night when you arrived."

Harry looked startled. "I came here?"

"Yes." Severus nodded, frowning. "Do you remember what happened?"

Shifting against the pillows, Harry seemed to concentrate. "I had been interviewing some suspected Voldemort sympathizers, those pure-blood families who were politically neutral during the war, but who have relatives in Azkaban: Zabini, Fawley, and Rowle."

Severus remained silent, but was keenly aware of his hand still on Harry's arm. He could almost feel how anxious Harry was as he related what happened.

"Everyone was cordial and answered questions cheerfully enough, but I could feel something just wasn’t right." Harry closed his eyes. "I had left the Rowle townhouse in London and decided to walk to a pub I know around the corner, when I was ambushed by several people wearing black hooded cloaks." He took a deep breath, eyes opening to look at Severus. "I threw up a shield spell, but was surprised when I was physically attacked from behind."

Arching an eyebrow, Severus stayed silent – they both knew how unusual it was for a wizard to use Muggle means. It would also explain the fractured ribs, lacerations, and extensive bruising Harry had appeared with.

"I remember gathering my magic and throwing up a strong shield, causing my attackers to be flung away. The pain was severe and all I did was wish to be somewhere I would be safe, using the last of my strength to Apparate."

"And _here_ was were you felt the safest?"

The crooked smile was back on Harry's face. "Apparently so." 

Winky popped into the room. "Master Snape, Mistress Poppy is wanting to come for Dobby's Harry Potter."

Severus stood and straightened his robes. "Bring her over, Winky." He looked Harry. "We will continue this when she leaves," he promised.

As it turned out, it was late afternoon before they had an opportunity to continue the conversation. Pomfrey had demanded Harry take another half-dose of Skele-Gro and sleep while it worked. While he sat and watched Harry sleep, Severus worked on a list of those former acquaintances who might benefit from the return of the Dark Lord. He stayed away from trying to identify a victim, as Severus had a deep-seated feeling he knew exactly who the target was. The ritual itself was one area they did need to research, Severus didn't want to be taken unaware or caught off guard. After all, he would need to have all the potions brewed in time for the Ball. 

"Happy Saturnalia." 

Harry's quiet voice startled Severus out of his thoughts and he stood up from his chair as Harry slid his legs over the side of the bed. 

"Happy Saturnalia. Are you supposed to be out of bed?"

"Madam Pomfrey didn't say I had to stay here," Harry said as he carefully stood up. "And I know we have things to do."

Severus nodded, pointing towards the bathroom door. "If you'd like to clean up, I'll have Winky get you some clothes."

It didn't take Harry long to shower and, dressed in casual robes, join him in the dining room. Winky appeared with a pork roast, potatoes and roasted veg. Fresh bread, cheeses, and grape juice rounded out the meal. Harry picked up the wine glass and took a sniff of the contents as Winky climbed in to a raised chair across from him.

"No wine until the pain relieving potion is completely out of your system," Severus told him, slicing the roast and serving Winky first.

Harry watched, hiding a smile as Winky delicately ate her dinner as Severus served him. Impressed by the fact that Harry had actually taken the time to research Saturnalia traditions, Severus finally served himself and began eating. He'd learned Winky would only allow this role reversal on the first night of Saturnalia and had refused to let him do any of the cooking. She was also reluctant to take gifts, so Severus left items he knew she liked lying around in the kitchen. 

It was a quiet but pleasant meal, and Severus excused himself when he'd finished, with Harry following him into his study. He silently handed Harry the lists he'd drawn up of possible conspirators and leaned against the front of his desk. Harry sank down in the leather wingback chair in front of it a he began to read over the names.

"I recognize several of these surnames as employees in the Ministry,"   
Harry asked, looking up at Severus. "The Ball is in four days, it seems an impossible task to track down and interview each of these people."

"Most wouldn't meet you even if you could find them, as most live in homes which are protected by ancient enchantments and wards."

"Like the Fidelius Charm," Harry said, his voice sharp.

"Yes, exactly." Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "I do believe the only viable option will be for us to attend the Ball, with you Polyjuiced—"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Doing that would make you the most likely victim for the sacrifice."

Severus scowled at him, wondering why Harry insisted on being so stubborn. "I am perfectly able to take care of myself and have done so through two wars. I doubt any of these individuals could defeat me in a duel."

"Maybe not one on one, but they aren't likely to take the chance of you defeating one of them." Harry leaned forward and set the parchment down on the desk. "I will be at the Ball with you, but as myself—"

"No!" Severus straightened up. " _You_ are the target! You can't just walk in there—"

Harry shot to his feet. "I went through a war of my own, remember! And I am a fully trained Auror, I can take care of myself—" 

"Like you did last night?"

"I was ambushed!" Harry snapped, taking a step towards Severus, his hands balled up at his sides and color staining his cheeks. "I don't need your help!"

"Oh, but you do," Severus sneered, his hands coming up to grip Harry's upper arms intending to push him out of his face. "Especially with your unique _purity_ issue!"

Severus regretted his dig at Harry immediately, knowing he'd gone too far as he felt Harry's magic swirl around them. He was completely unprepared when Harry grabbed the front of his robes and yanked him close, smashing their lips together. Severus froze momentarily, before wrapping his arms around Harry and taking control of the kiss. Harry’s enthusiasm was endearing and made up for his inexperience. Severus was able to gentle the wild kiss before it consumed both of them, deepening it as he slipped his tongue into taste Harry. Both moaned and Severus slid his hands down Harry’s back to cup his arse, pressing their hips together. Fingers threaded through his hair, cupping the back of his head, and it was all Severus could do not to throw Harry across the desk.

Tearing his mouth away, Severus rested his forehead on Harry and took a deep breath. 

“Wow!” Harry panted, his arms not loosening their hold around his neck. “Maybe you could help me with that _virginal_ problem I have,” he said, his voice husky and hopeful.

Groaning, Severus took a deep breath and straightened. He caught sight of Harry’s beguiling, desire filled eyes and felt his heart stutter. That look, directed at him was something he’d fantasized about for years and it made his knees weak.

“Are you sure, Harry?” Severus tightened his hold, his cock already hard and throbbing. “I don’t want you doing this just to thwart this plot.”

“No!” Harry gave him a fierce scowl. “I want to—have wanted to for a long time! If you hadn’t been so pig-head—”

Severus silenced him with a kiss, thoroughly mapping out his mouth and the next thing he knew, Harry had Apparated them to Severus’ bedroom. It seemed that Harry was trying to get even closer to him and Severus could feel his hardness frotting against his, their robes the only barriers between them. Keeping an arm around Harry's waist, Severus pulled back to retrieve his wand from its holster and, with a flick, lit the fire. Harry buried his face in Severus' throat, lips continuing his sensual assault, and Severus had to focus as he Banished their clothing to the wardrobe. 

Both gasped as heated skin came together and Severus thought he'd lose control as Harry thrust against his cock. Quickly, he moved them on to the bed, the bedding still rumpled from Harry's afternoon nap, and moved up Harry's body. Slowly, Severus began to acquaint himself with Harry’s body, traced along the contours with the tip of his finger and repeated the motion with his lips, lingering on his Adam's apple and nipples. After so many years of yearning, Severus was determined to make the experience everything he had ever dreamed of in making love to Harry. Severus would make Harry's first amazing. He reached out a hand to Summon a jar from the bedside table.

Severus moved down, settling on his knees between Harry's toned thighs as Harry panted. Running a finger up the Harry's cock, Severus smiled when it twitched under his touch, before taking it into his mouth. Harry arched upwards, groaning as Severus bobbed his head, his hands holding Harry's hips still. Pulling back, Severus flicked his tongue across the tip as he looked at Harry's face, flushed with pleasure and desire.

"Fuck, Severus!"

Severus shifted; his name on Harry's lips made his cock throb even harder. Sucking hard for a moment on the sensitive head, Severus flicked his tongue along the slit as he pulled away. Harry groaned as sensation threatening to overwhelm him. Lifting his head earned Severus a whimper of protest and made him smirk. He tightened his grip on Harry's thighs and gently pushed them apart, opening Harry to his wicked tongue. Summoning a pillow, Severus put it under Harry's hips and wandlessly cast cleansing and stretching spells.

"Gods, Severus, please!" Harry begged, his hands reaching frantically towards him.

Severus could feel Harry's trepidation as he leaned forward, but didn't let it stop him from circling Harry's entrance with his tongue. Harry's gasp of pleasure made Severus smile as the hot, wet tip of Severus’ tongue delved into the warm flesh. With his hand, Severus fumbled with the lid of the jar, finally wrenching off the top to coat his fingers with lube. He could feel Harry tense up when he slid an oiled finger into him beside the questing tongue and the fingers in his hair tightened. Severus crooked his finger, finding the nub of nerves and pressed on it gently; Harry's yelp told him he'd hit the right spot and Severus eased another finger in, stroking and stretching, as he licked and kissed his way back along Harry’s thigh. A third and then a fourth finger were added, Harry rocking as he tried to get Severus to push them deeper.

“Severus,” Harry's breath caught in his throat. “Please…”

Rising up to his knees, Severus pushed Harry’s thighs up against his chest. "Hold them," he gasped, pausing to give Harry a hard kiss. 

Straightening up, Severus gingerly slicked his cock generously with lube before guiding himself to Harry’s entrance. Easing forward, Severus pushed past the guardian muscles, pausing for a moment while Harry gasped, his breath hiccupping.

"Push against me, it'll help." Severus held himself still, his arms shaking with the effort.

Severus eased himself slowly into the tight heat, bracing his hands on the back of Harry’s thighs. Harry arched up impatiently and impaled himself on Severus' hard cock, robbing Severus of his breath. Fully sheathed, Severus pulled out slightly and thrust in again with short, slow strokes. Harry clutched at him, his words incoherent, his hips rocking upward to meet every thrust. Severus gritted his teeth, holding on desperately to his control as he began to move; the slow strokes gave way to fast, deep ones, with his balls slapping against Harry's arse, as the tension became unbearable. He felt Harry tighten around him, his muscles spasming as he climaxed, and Severus pulled back before slamming in deeply, filling Harry with his seed.

Easing Harry's legs down, Severus was able to cast a wandless cleaning charm before he slumped next to Harry’s boneless form and pulled him tightly against his chest. Harry turned in toward him, sliding an arm around Severus' waist as he snuggled closer.

"Bloody fucking brilliant!" Harry murmured sleepily. "Never leaving."

Severus pressed a kiss to his temple, his heart stopping in his chest for a moment at Harry's pronouncement. "Be careful what you promise, as I may hold you to it."

"Good," Harry sighed. "Happy Saturnalia, Severus."

"Happy Saturnalia, Harry, but don't be mistaken, our discussion hasn't ended."

Harry snorted and pressed closer. "No one is going to die at the Ball, I guarantee—"

Harry's words were punctuated by a yawn and then a soft snore. Severus was hard pressed not to roll his eyes, but Harry felt perfect in his arms and he only wanted to hold him. Tomorrow would be soon enough for their next row.

~~*~*~~

Severus awoke as inexperienced but very enthusiastic lips closed over his cock and began to move up and down. He found one of his hands already entwined in Harry's tousled hair as the other clenched at the bedding. Mischievous green eyes looked up at him as Harry took as much of him into his mouth as he could. Spreading his legs wider, Severus slid one in between Harry's thighs and pressed against his erection. It didn't take long for either of them to reach completion and Severus dragged Harry up to kiss him, tasting himself on Harry's tongue. 

"I could wake up like that every morning," Severus said, his voice sleep-rough, and Harry shivered against him before diving in for another kiss.

Winky had a smug look on her face as she served them breakfast, Harry's hair still wet from an extended shower, and Severus was surprised to see Harry look at her fondly. They shared a companionable silence as they ate their breakfast, neither of them much for lingering over their meal. Harry hand crept over to cover Severus' about halfway through, sending a shiver of warm magic up his arm and into his very core. Severus realized just what a fool he'd been to reject Harry's attempts to contact him after the Final Battle.

"We are different people now," Harry said, almost as if he could read Severus' thoughts.

Severus inclined his head and set his teacup back into the saucer. "I would agree and I'm also quite sure you wouldn't have enjoyed being around me in those years immediately after the war."

Harry nodded, introspective. "My focus was on proving I still had worth to myself and the Wizarding world during that time. I had a need to prove I was more than a prophecy."

Severus turned his hand over and grasped Harry's as he stood. "Come into the study, I believe we have a discussion to continue."

Harry allowed Severus to pull him up and lead him into the comfortable room. Just as Severus entered the room, Harry tugged on their hands and Severus found himself pushed back against the door. Harry leaned into his and kissed him quite thoroughly. Wrapping his arms around Harry, Severus was sure he could easily get used to receiving Harry’s kisses. Reluctantly, Severus broke the kiss and stepped away from the door, leading Harry to the chair he’d occupied the night before.

“As much as I enjoy kissing you, I believe you were going to explain to me how you can guarantee no one will die the night of the Ball.”

Harry sighed and sat back in the chair. “As I mentioned last night, it was probably a good thing you didn’t respond seven years ago when I first attempted to contact you. I was lost, trying to adjust to a new world after so many had died in the war, and figuring out how I could contribute after I’d met my destiny.”

Shaking his head, Harry gave him a crooked smile. “Albus Dumbledore had given me two final missions, one was the destruction of all Voldemort’s Horcruxes, including mine, and apparently, to collect the Deathly Hallows.”

Severus frowned. “Deathly Hallows? That’s nothing but a children’s story.” Lifting his hand, he silently Summoned the book his mother had given him as a boy.

Harry stretched out his arm, intercepting it. "But you remember the story, right? About the three Peverell brothers?"

With a nod and a gesture for Harry to continue, Severus dropped into the chair beside him. Harry gripped the book with both hands and Severus could tell he was nervous.

"Remember my Invisibility cloak? Handed down for generations from Ignotus Peverell to me," Harry told him at his nod, rubbing his fingertips over the well-worn binding. "Cadmus Peverell married into the Slytherin line at some point, until the last of them, Marvolo Gaunt and his children, came into possession of an unusual ring—"

"That cursed ring!" Severus realized, remembering the scene in Dumbledore's office and the horrific curse which had already blacked his finger.

Harry nodded again. "The gem in the ring was the Resurrection Stone, which Dumbledore left to me in his will."

"And the Elder Wand," Severus breathed, other memories he'd rather forget crowding into the forefront of his mind. " _You_ were the master of the wand!"

"I disarmed Draco when we escaped from Malfoy Manor, who had become the wand's master when he disarmed Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy Tower," Harry told him softly. "Trying to kill you to become the master of the wand was Voldemort's fatal error."

Bits of information swirling around Severus' brain but he couldn't quite put it all together, and he looked at Harry, who gave him an unsure smile. "Which means, you are—"

"The Master of Death, yeah." Harry watched him carefully. "Which is why I decided to go ahead with Auror training and then take the assignments with the Unspeakables. I had no idea how to handle the newest complication in my life and there was no one I could talk to who would understand."

Severus realized this was part of the reason Harry had tried to contact him and he reached over to take one of Harry's hands. "It was perhaps for the best we didn't correspond during those months, Harry, as it took me many months to work through the guilt and grief I felt for Albus' death. I would have reacted badly." 

Harry gave his hand a squeeze. "I understand what you went through, the guilt I felt over everyone who died was almost overwhelming. In some ways, my research into death was what saved me, or my sanity, at least."

"And how does this effect the plot to resurrect the Dark Lord?" Severus asked as he continued to watch Harry.

"It means no one will die at the Ball, no matter which ritual the conspirators use. Their attempt to appease Dis Pater will have the opposite effect." Harry grinned. "Also, Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort or whatever you chose to call him can never be resurrected. It seems Death wasn't pleased with the whole Horcrux-making thing he engaged in while he was alive the first time."

Tightening his grip on Harry's hand, Severus tried to image having a conversation with Death. "You can speak to Death?"

A blush coloured Harry's cheeks. "After a lot of studying and some deep meditation, I can communicate, yes."

Severus wasn't sure he wanted to know any more about Death or why it made Harry blush. "All this means when we go to the Ball, our goal will to be to draw out the conspirators?"

"Yes," Harry said, tugging his fingers out of Severus' hand and setting the book on the desk. "However, we still need to make plans and make sure we are able to communicate with the Aurors."

"Which means we need to contact Kingsley," Severus told him, explaining what the Minister had said.

"I wonder if he suspects there are Ministry employees involved in the plot?" Harry asked.

Severus slowly nodded his head. "That would make sense, as most members of the Wizengamot and senior officials attend the Ball."

"Then it sounds like we need to make a trip to the Ministry."

"And get you fitted for dress robes which befit your status as a wealthy Lord and will make sure you are the center of attention."

Severus smirked as Harry sputtered and complained loudly.

~~*~*~~

They were the first to arrive for the Malfoy Saturnalia Ball, Severus having accepted an invitation to dine with the family before the festivities began. The house was aglow, fairy lights everywhere, with an evergreen tree in every window. Harry, resplendent in elegant robes which set him back a half-year’s Auror pay, appeared uncomfortable as they were let in the front door by a house-elf. However, Narcissa’s delight in seeing him, kissing him on both cheeks, as well as Draco giving him a slight bow before shaking his hand went far to put him at ease. Lucius stayed back, his eyes taking in the scene and flicking between him and Harry. A knowing light dawned when Severus guided Harry into the family sitting room with a hand on Harry’s back. He bowed his head to both but allowed Narcissa to lead the conversation. 

Severus felt Draco’s eyes on him as Harry greeted Astoria, who was seated on the couch, returning the look as he directed Harry to sit beside him on the love seat. There was an awkward silence as everyone adjusted to the change in dynamics.

“I wanted to thank you, Lady Malfoy, for allowing Severus to bring me at the last minute,” Harry said warmly, extracting a slender, golden box from his pocket and handing it to her.

Severus smirked as Narcissa smoothly snatched the box and secreted it away, having recognized the wrapping from her favorite French confectionary. Lucius and Draco shared a befuddled look and Severus made a point of grasping Harry's hand from where his fingers were nervously creasing the fabric of his robes. A house-elf popped in with a tray of drinks and tea for Astoria. Tightening his hand on Harry's, Severus left his drink on the table as he could see that Draco was bursting with curiosity and it had nothing to do with a traditional Yule or Saturnalia toast.

"You have something you want to ask, Draco?" Severus inquired.

Draco exchanged a look with his father before clearing his throat. "Would it be possible to speak to you in private, Severus?"

Harry squeezed his hand and started to pull away, but Severus held fast. "Anything you would like to say can be said in front of Harry, Draco."

Narcissa gave a slight nod and folded her hands on her lap, indicating she wasn't going anywhere. Astoria flashed a mutinous look, laying a hand on her rounded belly. Draco rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath and raising his wand to cast a privacy spell.

Lucius was the first to speak, leaning forward toward Harry. "Are you actually here as Severus' date, Potter, or as a Senior Auror?"

Severus arched an eyebrow at the tone, but Harry just grinned and met Lucius' hard look. "Both, actually. I am here as a Senior Auror to make sure those plotting to attempt an illegal Dark ritual are apprehended, but I am most definitely Severus' date."

All eyes turned towards Severus, who adopted a superior expression. "I was not aware I was expected to notify you of my social interactions."

Lucius opened his mouth but Narcissa cut him off, smoothly redirecting the conversation. "Please, Severus, could you and Mr. Potter explain to us what we should expect tonight?"

"Harry, please—"

"Narcissa," Severus interrupted Harry. "I'm sure you don't mean his _Lordship_ any disrespect in your manner of address."

Harry shifted uncomfortably as both Draco and Astoria's jaws dropped, but Severus ignored them. 

" _Harry_ , then, can you tell us what will happen tonight?"

Severus was pleased as he watched Harry assume his Auror persona, sitting taller and his voice taking an authoritarian tone. 

"Well, ma'am, most rituals of the kind we believe will be tried tonight, happen at the stroke of midnight, which means you should be prepared to encourage your guests to leave about an hour earlier." Harry looked at Astoria but addressed his next comments to Draco. "I would suggest your wife not attend the Ball at all, in fact, Astoria should go somewhere safe and very secure tonight."

Draco paled. "No one would dare—"

"Whoever is behind this plot would dare, Draco," Severus spoke up. "If the ritual is the one Harry and I believe, they will first look for someone they consider an enemy of the Dark Lord, and then, lacking that, a virgin to use, but the sacrifice of an unborn child might be tempting to them."

"Astoria would be safe at the Black townhouse in London, Severus' home, or even Hogwarts, but until we know exactly who is involved, she can't be here."

Astoria gasped and looked at Harry. "My younger brother! He has been asking me to describe the dungeons below the Manor. I just thought he had a morbid curiosity about them!"

"Do you know who he associates with?" Harry was in full investigator mode, still gripping Severus' hand.

Astoria hesitated and Draco put his arm around her reassuringly. "He's friends with the Flint cousins and Millicent Bulstrode's uncle." 

Severus exchanged a knowing look with Harry; the younger generation was not who they thought might be responsible for the plot, but Malcom Bulstrode was a Ministry employee. “I would also strongly suggest that Astoria leave as soon as we have dinner. She will be perfectly safe at my residence and it would be preferable to any alternatives.”

Both Draco and Astoria nodded, fear readily apparent in their eyes. 

"We can only assume they have already acquired a victim and will bring them into the manor somehow when the Ball starts. However, as soon as they see me, we are hoping they will release them and focus their attention on me." Harry made eye contact with Lucius. "I need you, Lord Malfoy, to communicate with Severus immediately if anyone contacts you during the evening. Minister Shacklebolt will be here and there will be Aurors dressed like guests mingling in as well."

"Which means act like you know everyone you might encounter tonight, but report any of them who might be acting strangely or straying out of the ballroom," Severus told them.

"There will also be a squad of Aurors standing by in the vicinity to come in at a moment's notice." Harry looked at each of the Malfoys in turn. "If something happens, I suggest you immediately Apparate to someplace safe. This is not your fight."

Severus was impressed by Harry's professionalism and the way he comported himself. Leaning forward, Severus picked up the glass in front of him, prompting Lucius to raise his glass of champagne.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for your assistance, and Happy Saturnalia!"

"A blessed Yule to you as well," Severus responded as he lifted his glass in return.

The conversation turned to more benign topics, including the state of Wizarding politics and whether Kingsley would run for another term as Minister. Severus was interested in Harry's reactions as they moved into dinner and the Malfoys relaxed. Narcissa had outdone herself in decorating the rooms with traditional Saturnalia and Yule decorations and Severus could see Harry was impressed. As they finished with their choice of delicious afters, Severus was wondering how to get his hands on some holly and evergreen garland, his house sadly lacked holiday spirit. 

"Lord Malfoy, might I speak to your head house-elf?" Harry set his napkin beside his plate.

The look on Lucius' face was almost comical. "My house-elf?"

"Yes, please, whoever is in charge of the others. Or point me in the direction of the kitchens, if it's easier."

Narcissa seemed horrified at the suggestion and glared as Severus snorted. "Why ever would you want to speak to the house-elves?"

Harry smiled. "Because house-elves have very powerful magic and know everything that is happening in their house. You can’t really do anything without the house-elves knowing what is going on."

"Floyd!" Lucius called as Harry gave Severus a befuddled look.

"You have a house-elf named Floyd?" Harry murmured as an ancient house-elf appeared and bowed low in front of Lucius.

"Master calls Floyd?"

Lucius pointed toward Harry and Severus watched the green eyes widen. "Harry Potter sir is wanting to speak to Floyd?"

Smiling, Harry leaned down. "Hello, Floyd, yes, I was hoping you and the other house-elves would be able to help us out tonight."

"Oh, yes, Harry Potter sir!" Floyd bowed again. "How can we assist?"

"I need you to watch all the guests at the Saturnalia Ball tonight as there are those in attendance who want to do harm to your family and will try to hold a Dark ritual in the dungeons. When you see these people, they will probably have someone with them whom they plan to kill, so I need you to let me know immediately when you see them." Harry looked at Lucius. "With your master's permission, of course."

Lucius nodded his permission and Floyd's face twisted into a fierce expression.

"We's be taking care of our Malfoys, Harry Potter sir!" He disappeared without a sound.

Harry blinked and leaned towards Severus. "Are house-elves related to goblins?" he asked in a stage whisper. "Floyd looked rather scary!"

Severus didn't have a chance to answer as the Floo chime reverberated through the manor and the first of the guests arrived. "Winky!"

Winky popped in with a bow, looking nervous, and Severus quickly explained what he wanted her to do as he motioned for Astoria to come forward. Draco gave her a kiss and then hurried to follow his parents from the room to greet their arriving guests. Winky nodded her understanding to Severus' instructions, took Astoria's hand and popped out. 

Harry stepped closer and reached up to cup Severus' cheek for a moment, before stepping back. "I guess it's time."

Tugging him back into his arms, Severus kissed Harry, hard, before examining his face. "You will stay safe tonight and refrain from doing anything reckless. You may have appeased Dis Pater, but that doesn't mean you can't be badly hurt. Do _not_ act the Gryffindor!"

Harry smiled and gave Severus a quick kiss before stepping back. Severus nodded as Harry patted a pocket in his robes where Severus knew his Invisibility cloak was stashed. Turning, Severus led the way down a corridor to the side entrance into the ballroom and, keeping Harry close to his side, took up a strategic location where they could watch the guests coming in the main doors. Harry stood just in front of him and angled to the left, as Severus concentrated on the right side of the room. Severus could see Harry's eyes sweeping over the large room, decorated similarly to the rest of the manor with garlands wrapped around pillars and several lighted evergreens placed around the room. An orchestra took up a corner of the far end of the ballroom, next to a large dance floor. Small tables were set up along the edges of the room for people to sit down at when the music stopped. 

Tapping down a tendril of trepidation, Severus watched as witches and wizards, all clothed in elegant gowns and robes, began to fill the room. Many of the ancient Wizarding families were represented, including several Severus recognized as former supporters of the Dark Lord. Several started their way, only to change direction abruptly when they recognized Harry, three of them Slytherins in Harry's same year at Hogwarts. Surprisingly, it was Neville Longbottom, hand in hand with Luna Lovegood, who approached them first. 

"Master Snape," Longbottom acknowledged him, giving him a slight bow, before turning to Harry. "Hi, Harry, Happy Yule!"

"Hey Neville," Harry greeted him quietly as Lovegood stepped up for a hug. "Luna, you look wonderful."

"We haven't seen you since last summer, how are you?" Neville shook Harry's hand.

"Harry's busy, love," Lovegood said in her particular carefree voice, "Professor, you look dreamy and your nargles are even happy." 

Harry snorted as they walked away, but there was no chance for private conversation as a number of Severus' former students finally began coming over to say hello. Severus could see a ripple in the crowd as the other guests became aware of Harry's presence, but unlike the general public, there was no press of bodies to see their _Saviour_. The party itself was rather dull, in Severus' opinion, and even Harry appeared bored as they watched the other guests dancing and drinking. They circulated around the room as a late evening buffet appeared, Severus staying close to Harry. Everything appeared mundane and unremarkable.

It was half-ten when the atmosphere suddenly changed in the Ballroom and, in unison, both of them moved towards the front door. Narcissa brushed by Severus, her hand squeezing his arm in passing as she headed towards the private Floo in the family quarters. Many of the guests present seemed to feel the growing magical tension, as there were a number of them gathering their cloaks and saying good-by to Draco and Lucius as they stood in the reception room. Both Malfoys were deathly pale and Draco inclined his head toward the hallway leading to the dungeon entrance. Severus nodded and put a hand on Harry's back to guide him through a plain door opposite the hallway entrance, which led into a small office.

"There should have been wards on the dungeon door to keep anyone out," Severus told Harry in a low voice. "The Malfoys appeared to have recognize their new guests."

"Yes," Harry said, reaching into his pocket to take out his cloak. "Floyd!"

Floyd appeared instantly, his face grim. "Yes, Harry Potter sir! Eight bad wizards gone into the dungeons, three of them having Evil One magic on their skins."

"Are they alone?" Harry asked, tossing the cloak to Severus. 

"No, Harry Potter sir, ugly wizard brings scared no-magic girl," Floyd told them. "We's be putting her to sleep so she's not scared anymore and put magic on her so no one can hurt her!"

"Excellent, Floyd! Do you have enough house-elves in the dungeons to take the bad ones to the holding cells in the Ministry of Magic when I say?"

Severus found himself nodding with approval as he listened to Harry give Floyd instructions on how he wanted the wizards handled. Appearing naked, bound, and wandless in a cold Ministry holding cell would certainly emasculate most wizards. Once word filtered out to the populace, any other would-be Death Eater would think twice before plotting any type of uprising. While Severus was the first to recognize the powerful magic of the house-elves – they had saved him after Nagini's attack, after all – he was still concerned about Harry entering the dungeons without back-up. He drew the Invisibility cloak over his shoulders as Harry sent Floyd off to pass on his instructions.

"Ready?" Harry turned to him and Severus reached out to take Harry's hand.

"You will promise me that you won't sacrifice yourself down there," Severus growled, not caring whether he was leaving himself vulnerable. "I have developed a fondness for having you in my bed and expect you there tonight in one piece."

Harry gave him a pleased smile before nodding his head. "I promise, Severus."

Severus gave him a sharp nod before pulling the hood up on the cloak. "Follow the hallway Draco pointed out and through the last door on the right."

"Yes," Harry whispered as he pulled open the door. "I remember the dungeons vividly."

Keeping silent, Severus followed Harry, mentally chastising himself for not remembering Harry's prior visit to the Malfoy dungeons. They found the hallway and staircase empty, continuing to move silently towards a large room they both knew was used during the Dark Lord's occupation of the house as a torture chamber. It was at the entrance there, they encountered their first obstacle and Severus was impressed as Harry stunned the man with a flick of his wand. Another man got off a strangled cry before Harry dropped him with a Body-Bind Curse. 

With a side-stepping motion, Harry entered the room, Severus two paces behind him. No one in the room seemed to notice their entrance, busy with their preparations. Elliot Flint was busy drawing runes on the floor of the room, while Malcolm Crabbe stood over an unconscious teenage girl. The girl was dressed in Wizarding robes and Severus wondered whether she was actually a Squib, as opposed to a Muggle. Watching the progress of the runes were two men in their early thirties whom Severus recognized as cousins within the Flint and Avery families, as well as two younger members of those extended families. All four of them looked more like trolls than wizards, the years of inbreeding taking their toll in the heavy brows and thick bodies.

'Does Lucius know you are messing up his clean dungeons?" Harry asked in a conversational voice.

Everyone except Crabbe and the girl jumped, and start to throw spells at Harry before they had even taken the time to identify the target. Harry disarmed all but Crabbe, while Severus surreptitiously stunned the younger men. Elliot Flint stood up, his hands held out in front him as his mouth dropped when he recognized Harry. 

Malcom Crabbe aimed his wand at the girl and gave Harry a smile that made the hair on the back of Severus' neck stand up. "Well, well, Potter, if I'd known you'd bring yourself here, I wouldn't have sent these incompetent idiots to get you."

"You will never accomplish bringing Voldemort back." Harry obviously had no patience for the man's posturing. "The girl is leaving."

"The girl isn't going—" 

Harry snapped his fingers and the girl disappeared, making Crabbe bellow in anger. Flint started inching toward the door as Harry and Crabbe stared at each other. Severus stunned him with a flick of his wand. 

With a roar, Crabbe seemed to gather his magic before casting. " _Avada Kedavra_!" 

"No! Severus!"

The spell was aimed at Severus, still hidden under the cloak. Whirling around at Harry's yell, Severus could see he wasn't going to be able to get out of the way. Suddenly, something slammed into his side and Severus grimaced as Harry pushed him away, taking the curse himself. Whipping off cloak, Severus whirled toward Harry, only to be frozen in place. 

An ancient man clothed in robes made of animal skins, who had short, curved horns coming out of each side of his head, appeared next to Harry, shaking his head. "You try my patience, young master."

Harry rolled over and stood up, shaking his head. "My apologies, Dis Pater, that was the last spell I had expected."

"And you forgot you are able to stop the spell with a wave of your hand?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I just wanted to keep Severus safe."

Dis Pater turned to look Severus up and down. "Well, I can't fault your taste in lovers." He waved a hand and Severus was released from his spell. 

Severus moved immediately to where Harry stood, running his hand down Harry's chest, seeking to convince himself he was unscathed. Harry leaned into him for a moment, while both their hearts returned to a more normal beat. 

"You do realize this means our agreement is rendered null and void," Dis Pater told Harry, a smirk on his face.

Harry sighed. "What do you want in compensation?"

The archdevil smirked, his eyes straying towards Crabbe. "I would take that one and turn him into my _sigillaria_."

Harry grinned at the mental image of Crabbe as a Saturnalia figurine. "Of course, he's yours."

Dis Pater bowed and disappeared, taking his prize with him. Harry leaned into Severus, who sent a heartfelt thank you to Saturn for Harry's life. He was about to call for Floyd, when the door to the dungeons was blown in and a squad of Aurors swept in. Grabbing the cloak, Severus was tempted to throw it over both of them before they were discovered, but Harry shook his head. Severus sighed as he tucked the cloak into his pocket; only Harry staying at his side made the subsequent hours of statements and retrieving memories tolerable.

Saturnalia ended with the resurrection plot thwarted and Yule was ushered in with the promise for a delightful future, when Harry went home with Severus that night and every night afterward.

~~*~*~~

Christmas Eve was spent mostly in bed, Severus allowing his hands, lips, and body to tell Harry how serious he was about their relationship. Harry reciprocated by learning everything Severus taught him and admitting Severus was the only one he'd ever wanted.

Christmas day dawned cold, snow falling at a steady rate, and Severus feeling very content. Harry slept in his arms, both sated from their long, slow lovemaking. Some time during their activities, the words love and forever were mentioned. Severus, ever the realist, knew it wouldn't be a smooth journey, but he was delighted to be starting it with the man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3782528.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1717422.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1028640.html).


End file.
